


Broken

by tmntstyle



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmntstyle/pseuds/tmntstyle
Summary: What if Mikey got seriously hurt by the Foot rather than Leo or Raph?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get this done before the new episodes came out, especially with the newest gifs concerning Mikey angst. I say bring on the angst! Beware of fluff!
> 
> This is basically a one-shot that got away from me.

“Are you sure about this, Michelangelo? I somewhat appreciate your efforts to help me, but this seems excessive…even by my standards.” Baron Draxum crossed his arms in front of his chest and watched as the small 13-year-old turtle sifted through the clothing racks.  
“Of course, Barry!” Mikey responded with a grin over his shoulder. “It’s not enough to just have a place to live and a stable income. You still have to look the part. Apron and hairnet are only for school. The sad robe-wearing bum look you’ve got is not working for you either. And who better to help find your new look than moi?” Mikey turned back to the clothes in front of him, missing the faint smile crossing the ex-alchemist’s face.  
********************************************************************************************  
“Tell me why we’re doing this again,” Leo commented while picking up a revolting plate of something from the floor of Draxum’s tiny apartment.  
“Because, Leo,” his oldest brother Raph said. He swept in the far (mere feet away) corner of the small space. “Draxum is in need of some cheering up.”  
The red eared slider rolled his eyes. “Again, why are we doing this?”  
Donnie, who was updating the kitchen appliances so they would at least turn on, huffed an annoyed sigh. “Because, Leon, Mikey asked us to.”  
Leo sighed and rubbed his face. “Yeah, I know. I get Mikey wants to help Draxum continue to fit into human society and whatnot, but why must he drag us into his ‘project’?”  
Neither older turtle had an answer for that. Each merely shrugged and continued working. The silence that followed the conversation between the three brothers was not unpleasant. It was only broken by the sound of rain hitting the solitary window.  
Raph dusted the windowsill and looked out over the city. “Man, it’s raining cats and dogs out there. I hope Mikey and Draxum make it back soon.”  
“Fret not, brother,” Donnie assured while typing on his wrist tech. “The tracking device embedded in Mikey’s phone indicates that he and Draxum are exiting the clothing outlet and are heading toward this direction.”  
Nodding, Raph turned from the window and picked up a rather unsightly piece of leftover – was it pizza? – from the dingy pullout couch Draxum used for a bed. What Raph did not see were shadowed figures silhouetted on the rooftops across the street.  
****************************************************************************************************  
Mikey leapt and landed in a large puddle, heedless of the thoroughly drenched scientist next to him. Draxum shifted the shopping bags he carried and tried to dodge the onslaught of liquid.  
“I do not understand your enjoyment of jumping into water that you attempt to avoid from hitting your head. It seems…counterintuitive.”  
Giggling at how peeved yet silly Draxum looked with water dripping off his nose and ears, Mikey landed in an even bigger puddle posing like a ballerina. “Come on, Barry! You try to take the fun out of everything! Jumping in rain puddles is every kids’ favorite rainy-day pastime! You should try it!”  
Draxum huffed. “I most certainly will not. I am wet enough as it is. And I am still wondering why no one thought to give us an object to protect us from this torrential downpour.” He appraised Mikey with a critical eye. “You are soaked through your hoodie. It does not even look as vibrantly orange as it usually would.”  
Shrugging, Mikey cartwheeled into the next puddle, landing on his back. He laughed and sat up. “I don’t even care. I’m a turtle, Draxxy. Water, when I’m not actually swimming in it, is my thing.”  
Before Draxum could come up with a retort, he paused and tilted his head. He had thought he had heard something. Seeing that Draxum had stopped looking his way, Mikey stood with his hand on his hip. “Draxum? You ok?”  
Draxum shushed the young turtle and scanned the waterlogged street. That noise came from somewhere. Now where-  
In a flash, Draxum was colliding into the building beside him. The force of the impact forced Draxum to drop his bags, clothes falling onto the wet ground.  
“Draxum!” Mikey, kusari-fundo in hand, ran toward the fallen yokai. “Dude! Are you ok?!”  
Shaking his head to clear it, Draxum looked at Mikey then past him. His eyes widened. “Get out of here. Now!”  
“What, and leave you here? Not a chance, Barry.” Mikey bent down to help Draxum up, ignoring the goat-man’s struggles. “Stop fighting me! It’s hard to hold onto you with the rain.”  
“Listen to me! You must get out of here. Find somewhere safe! You can’t let them get you!”  
Mikey paused, staring at Draxum in confusion. “Them? Who-” Before Mikey could finish his question, a massive hand wrapped around his torso and flung him backward toward the street.  
Instinctively, Mikey used his momentum to roll and come to a stop on one knee. He whipped his head toward where he had been standing just a second ago. What he saw made his heart drop into his stomach. There, standing impossibly tall, was the Shredder. Perched upon his shoulder was none other than…  
“…Foot Recruit?” Mikey gulped and gripped the chain of his weapon tighter.  
The young female cackled, jumping gracefully off of her perch to the ground. “Surprise! I’m back!”  
Mikey stood from his crouch and steadied himself, squinting through the rain droplets falling on his face at the last person he thought he would see. He saw something glinting and focused on Foot Recruit’s hand. “Big Mama’s ring?” He looked at her face. “You have Big Mama’s ring?”  
Grinning, Foot Recruit glanced admiringly at the mystic jewelry. “Why yes, yes I do. It’s necessary to attain my goal of WORLD DOMINATION!” She shouted the last bit, grinning wider and signaling with her other hand.  
A moment later, Mikey spotted Foot ninjas crowding on each rooftop. He knew without trying to count that he and Draxum were outnumbered. Looking toward Draxum, he was glad to see the yokai standing in preparation for battle. At least he was okay now. But for how much longer?  
Mikey was jolted out of his thoughts by Foot Recruit shouting orders and ninjas surrounding him. Jumping immediately into action, Mikey took on the threat.  
****************************************************************************************************  
“Why aren’t they back yet?”  
Raph was pacing the tiny apartment, able to do so freely since it was rendered spotless by the three mutants. When Mikey and Draxum had not returned or checked in when they were supposed to, and the rain turned into a small thunderstorm, Raph’s anxiety grew.  
“Calm down, Raph.” Donnie typed on his wrist tech, nonchalantly leaning against the counter in the kitchen. “They probably took shelter in order to wait out the downpour. I know I would.”  
Donnie’s words fell on deaf ears. Raph continued his pacing, constantly checking his phone for notifications. Leo sat on the back of the couch, feet dangling inches from the floor. His outward demeanor resembled that of his purple-banded brother’s; however, inside he felt as panicked as Raph. Where was his brother? Mikey loves being out in the rain. It wasn’t like him to hide from it.  
“Shouldn’t we try to call him? You know, just in case?” the slider asked the room, looking to each brother. “He could have gotten lost and Draxum isn’t being any help.”  
Donnie rolled his eyes, not looking up from his wrist. “You’re being paranoid, Leon. He doesn’t like to be mother-henned, you know. Give him some time.”  
Leo looked at his feet, hoping Donnie was right.  
Donnie was almost always right.  
****************************************************************************************************  
“Draxum!” Mikey panted, turning in time to see his second father figure fly through the air into an upstairs window in the apartment building behind him.  
Mikey was exhausted. He fought off dozens of ninjas, receiving just as many blows as he was giving. His legs were starting to feel like jelly, and his entire body was shaking from how drenched and cold he had gotten. Draxum held his ground well, utilizing his purple vines in many impressive yet terrifying ways. If it wasn’t for the Shredder’s ruthless attacks, Draxum would be by his side by now.  
Laughter froze Mikey’s blood in his veins. He slowly turned from the last ninja he downed, staring into the eyes of Foot Recruit. Her smirk was quickly followed by a blow to Mikey’s gut with her fist. Gasping, Mikey dropped to one knee, body too worn to support his weight anymore.  
“I will never forget our first encounter. If not for the interference of those bumbling idiots who used to run the Foot Clan, my mission would have been a success. Now, I am more powerful and ready to finish what we started that night.” Her grin turned devilish as she stood back, lifting her hand and closing it into a fist. The mystic ring flashed, causing the Shredder to turn his attention toward the young turtle.  
Mikey felt helpless. He could do nothing but stare into those cold, soulless eyes, hoping he would die quickly. As the Shredder advanced, Mikey’s thoughts turned to his brothers. ‘I love you guys.’


	2. Chapter 2

Turning to his older brothers, Leo jumped off the couch. “Can we check on them now? I’m seriously worried, guys.”

Raph nodded, eager to ensure his baby brother was fine. Donnie sighed, nodding his head in an admission of worry. “Yeah, it’s time. They’ve been gone way too long.”

“Alright guys, let’s move out. Donnie, you got Mikey’s last loca-” Raph was cut off when the window burst open, letting in glass, rain, and…

“MIKEY!”

Mikey’s body flew into the apartment, colliding with the door with a sickening thud. The three conscious turtles wasted no time to rush to their youngest brother’s side. Donnie knelt to check Mikey’s vitals, fingers shaking when he found the feather-light pulse.

Leo knelt on Mikey’s other side, drawing back the tattered remains of his orange hood. He blanched at the discoloration that marred the younger’s face. How could this have happened? Where was Draxum?

“M-Mikey?” Raph tentatively knelt by Leo. “What happened, Donnie?”

The genius looked up, eyes wide and shining. “I-I don’t know. I can’t- I can’t do a full assessment here. We need to get him home, and quickly.”

Raph nodded and stood, turning toward the shattered window. He growled. “You guys get down to the Turtle Tank as fast as you can. Don’t look back.”

“What are you talking about, meathead?” Leo stood and advanced toward his larger sibling. “Why can’t you come with us?”

Raph turned blazing eyes toward Leo. “Because. I gotta protect you guys. And the one who did this is heading this way.”

“What?!” Leo dashed to the window, disregarding the shards of glass littering the floor. Looking into the rain, he gasped when he spotted an all-too-familiar shape flying their direction from the rooftop opposite them.

“MOVE!” Leo shoved Raph to the floor as the entire wall seemed to implode. Both turtles coughed and waved the dust out of their faces, staring toward the shadow taking up a substantial amount of space in the too-small apartment.

The Shredder disregarded them, instead moving to the front of the apartment toward…

Raph sprang from his position on the floor, tonfas in hand. “Stay away from them!” Arms blazing a brilliant red, the snapping turtle charged at the Shredder with a blow to the face. “Power smash jitsu!” The Shredder collided with the wall that adjoined the empty space.

Leo stood and brandished his odachi, joining his brother to face the enemy. As the Shredder stood and screeched, the two nodded and engaged in combat.

Trying to ignore the sounds of his brothers fighting the Shredder, Donnie carefully checked his youngest brother’s body for injuries. He couldn’t afford to get distracted, even though the- the Shredder was right… No! He had to stop thinking about that. His brother needed him. As he began to remove the ragged, blood-stained orange hoodie, he paused.

“D…nie…”

Letting out a soft gasp, Donnie brought his face closer to Mikey’s. Had he heard right? Did Mikey just say his na- “…nie.”

“Mikey? You with me, buddy? Can you hear me?” Donnie gently caressed a bruised cheek, heart stopping when eyelids fluttered open mere centimeters.

“Hey Angelo. Talk to me, pal. Can you do that?”

Though it seemed to take far too much effort than it should have, Mikey shifted his tired eyes toward his older brother. When he spoke, his voice cracked and was at a whisper. “T-Talk…ing… is my sp-special-ty…” He coughed, eyes sliding shut as his small bout of energy escaped him.

“Donnie! Get Mikey out of here! Down to the Turtle Tank, now!” Donnie jumped at his oldest brother’s shout, finally turning his attention toward the battle. The apartment was in shambles, their hard work cleaning wasted. Raph was engaged in a match of brute force against the Shredder, no visible serious injuries – Donnie was grateful to note that. Leo got off the ground, presumably from a blow taking him down. He looked over at Donnie and used his sword to portal to his side.

“Are you deaf? Raph said to get Mikey out! I can teleport you two outside.”

Donnie nodded, gently scooping his too-light little brother into a bridal-style hold. Leo drew a circle around Donnie’s feet with his blade, the swirling blue circle sucking him and his burden through the floor and out onto the street.

Donnie, now soaked by the rain, turned toward the Turtle Tank parked across the street and started running. Out of the corner of his eye, the soft shell saw something fly toward him. Activating his hovershell, the turtle in purple flew into the air. He cradled Mikey closer, watching as a knife embedded itself into a street sign that Donnie had been standing by.

What was-

“Foot ninja, fire!!”

Donnie knew that voice. He turned toward the source, cursing internally at the sight of dozens of arrows hurtling in his and Mikey’s direction. Maneuvering out of the way of the projectiles, Donnie curled himself around his younger brother. If he were to miscalculate, he’d rather get hit than his already injured sibling. True to his fear, an arrow lodged into a propeller on his hovershell, sending him and his brother plummeting to the ground.

“Haha! Take that, scum!” Foot Recruit grinned as she watched the hated turtles fall. Her plan was going just as she wished. Destroy the idiot Baron Draxum, then the pathetic turtle brothers. If she was lucky, Lou Jitsu and the human girl would show up and be destroyed as well. Then no one would stand in her way to achieve world domination!!

On instinct, Donnie fully surrounded Mikey with his body, shifting to land on his shell rather than on his battered brother. He shut his eyes, bracing for impact. When it came, it hurt way more than he expected. He knew without looking that his battle shell was ruined. The bits of metal bit into his shell, eliciting a wince from the normally stoic turtle.

“Einstein’s Theory of Relativity that hurt…” Careful not to jostle Mikey too much, Donnie rolled onto his side. He had to get up. They were sitting ducks like this. Hazarding a glance behind him, Donnie shuddered at the remains of his beautiful battle shell. The broken pieces were useless to him now.

A weak groan drew Donnie’s attention. Looking toward Mikey, he saw his youngest brother trying to sit up. “Ah ah ah, little brother.” Donnie gently placed pressure on Mikey’s shoulder to lay him back down. “You shouldn’t move until I have properly assessed your injuries. We’re nearly to the Turtle Tank.”

“AHHHH!!” Suddenly, a large object crashed into the pavement near Donnie, debris flying from the impact. “What the-?”

Out of the crater that formed crawled Leo, followed quickly by Raph. Upon seeing Donnie and Mikey on the ground, Leo ran over. “Donnie! What are you doing? Get to the Tank already!”

Donnie rolled his eyes, shifting to a crouch. “In case you haven’t noticed, Nardo, my battle shell got wrecked. So excuse me for falling a bit behind schedule,” the genius huffed.

Eyes widening slightly, Leo knelt by Donnie’s side. “Oh man, D, I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

“I am fine.” Donnie glanced at Raph, who was staring intently toward the apartment building they were just flung from. Looking up at Draxum’s unit, Donnie’s heart stopped. The Shredder was screeching, features cast in stark relief when lightning flashed above him. The feral beast of a warrior’s eyes glinted green before jumping down from the opening in the wall and charging toward them.

Raph’s body glowed, taking on his giant mystic form to stand in front of his brothers. Leo stood, legs shaking slightly from fear or exhaustion, Donnie wasn’t sure. Not wanting his brothers to keep sacrificing for him, he stood as well. Taking out his still functioning tech-bo, Donnie took his position beside Leo. They would do this together, like they always did.


	3. Chapter 3

Man… Why did everything hurt? 

Eyes opening slowly, Mikey looked around to get his bearings. Wasn’t he just with Draxum? Where did he go? What was with the noise? It was just a simple rainstorm…right?  
Trying to move his arms was excruciating, but Mikey managed to push himself into a half-sitting position. Gasping, he clutched his chest. Ok, that really hurt. Moving was a bad idea.

“Agh!” Huh? Mikey turned his head toward the sudden sound, eyes going impossibly wide at the sight of his brothers landing on top of one another in a heap. When did they get here? What hap- Mikey gasped when it all came back to him. The Shredder, Foot Recruit, dozens of ninjas, Draxum… Oh no, Draxum! Mikey looked around hoping to catch a glimpse of the goat yokai, heart beating faster when all he saw was the army heading his brothers’ way. Foot Recruit smiled devilishly, wielding her ringed hand to compel the   
Shredder to move ahead of her toward the pile of turtles.

Mikey couldn’t let them get hurt. Well…more than they already were. Sucking in a deep breath, Mikey used all of his strength to get to his feet. Swaying dangerously, the orange-loving box turtle pushed himself to move. He had to get there before the Shredder. He had to make sure his family was okay.

“End them, Master Shredder! For the Foot Clan!” Foot Recruit willed her master to finish the job, savoring the helpless state her enemies were in. Finally, she would be free to do what she pleased. With the Shredder at her side, she was unstoppable.

The Shredder lifted his clawed hands, ready to deliver the final blow to the puny creatures before him. As he moved to strike, a small but solid force slammed into him. The unexpected blow put him off balance, bringing the hulking figure down to the slick pavement.

****************************************************************************************************

Groaning and sitting up, Leo rubbed his head. “Oi, anyone catch the license plate of the bus that hit us…?”

Beneath him, his other two brothers moved and knocked him off. “No, unfortunately, I did not,” Donnie groused. He felt like their punching bag after Raph used it during a tantrum. Unpleasant.

“Hey…Hey where’s the Shredder?” Raph looked around, squinting through the heavy rain. “G-Guys…” The large turtle stood, brushing crumbled bits of pavement off. He watched in horror as his Mikey stood on unsteady feet in front of the Shredder, who seemed to be getting off the ground himself. 

Leo and Donnie stood as well, supporting one another on the slippery ground. Neither could believe what they were seeing. Mikey, after receiving a thorough beating at the hands of the Foot and the Shredder, stood between them and the monster. Donnie could tell by the tremor in his brother’s stance that he wouldn’t remain standing much longer.

As the Shredder stood, he let out an ear-splitting screech as he batted Mikey aside like he was a housefly. The box turtle yelped then crashed into the nearest building, losing consciousness immediately.

“NO!” The three enraged brothers stormed toward the Shredder in unison, each meeting the same fate as the youngest. They landed near one another, moving close to create a weak barrier around Mikey.

“Fools!” Foot Recruit stood beside the Shredder, hand on the beast’s armored forearm. “You four are no match for the Shredder. You are no match for the Foot. You are children. Bumbling buffoons. I will ensure that you cannot befoul the world with your existence once and for all.”

“Get away from my sons!” Leo, Raph, and Donnie turned toward the voice, sagging in relief at the sight of their father. The mutant rat was flanked by family friend April O’Neil and-

“Baron Draxum?” Raph couldn’t believe it. He was okay? Where has he been?

Draxum stepped forward, eyes sweeping the four turtles he had created when they stopped on Mikey. When he saw the state the youngest was in, his blood boiled. No one caused pain to his chil- creations like that. Especially some glorified puppet master.

“You dare to bring harm on my family?” Draxum addressed Foot Recruit. The maniacal woman glared daggers at Draxum. “I will end you, devil woman!”

Suddenly, purple vines shot out of the ground and toward Foot Recruit. Unfazed, she crossed her arms as the attack was blocked by the Shredder. Eyes widening slightly before narrowing, Draxum sent more vines toward the Foot Clan’s leader. He had to buy Lou Jitsu time to get the boys out of here.

Splinter and April rushed to the turtles’ side. Worry was evident on both their faces, especially when taking in the wounds marring Mikey’s body. Splinter touched his son’s cheek, addressing the other three. “We must get out of here. We do not know how long Draxum can hold the Shredder back.”

“Yeah, Dad, we know that. But there are other ninjas blocking the way to the Turtle Tank. How are we supposed to escape?” Leo looked at his father pleadingly, expecting the old rat to magically come up with a fool-proof plan to get them home safely.

“Well…What about Donnie’s hovershell? He could at least fly Mikey out while the rest of us fight our way,” April suggested. She glanced at her friend and gasped when she noticed the lack of protective machinery on his shell.

Donnie shrugged and looked down. “Been there, done that. I’m open to other options that won’t get us killed.”

Raph looked at each of his family members, noting the bruises forming on Leo and Donnie’s arms and legs. He knew fighting their way out wasn’t a feasible option. Glancing down toward Mikey, he stopped and turned to Leo. “Leo!”

Leo jumped with a squawk. “What?!”

“Your odachi!” The leader gestured to the mystic sword in his brother’s grip.

Leo looked at his hand, eyes widening slightly. Of course! How could he have forgotten?

“I-I can portal us home!”

Feeling a weight lift off his shoulders now that a means of escape had been established, Raph turned his attention to the ongoing fight. Baron Draxum was doing well at keeping the Shredder at bay. But…Raph knew it wouldn’t last. Eventually, the stronger beast would overpower Draxum and take him down. Raph had a decision to make. He didn’t like it but knew for Mikey’s sake he had to try.

“Ok guys listen up. Leo is gonna make a portal to the lair. Everyone gets through, no exceptions. And I mean everyone.” He looked pointedly toward Draxum as he said this, ensuring the others did not miss what he was implying.

“Ugh, you can’t be serious, Raph,” Leo complained. 

“I hate to say it, but I’m with Leo on this one, bro. Are you sure you want to bring Baron Draxum into our home?” Donnie quirked an eyebrow, trying to get his older brother to see reason. “It’s one thing to help make his meager living space more inviting. It is another to allow an ex-enemy into our safe space.”

Raph shook his head. “No guys. I’m serious. He can be trusted. I mean, he is risking his neck for us right now as we speak. Mikey trusts him, and he did help with trying to free the people of New York from Big Mama. He’s part of the family now, and no family gets left behind. Not on my watch.”

Leo and Donnie shared a look, both nodding when they looked back at Raph.

Raph smiled and stood. “Okay. Leo, start making a portal. Try a big one, so we make sure everyone can fit easily. I’m getting Draxum.”

Leo nodded and stood as well. Odachi in hand, he began to draw a circle around the crouched family. It sparked and a blue circle formed, causing the group to fall through it. He stood in place, sword staying connected with the ground to keep the portal open.

Raph ran, grabbing hold of Draxum’s arm. “Come on, Draxum! We’re leaving!”

Panting and holding his side after receiving a nasty blow, Draxum looked at the large turtle in shock. “Y-You want me to come with you?”

Nodding vigorously, Raph tugged. “Let’s go! Everyone else is already safe!”

Looking back at the Shredder, who had landed on top of Foot Recruit after a vine knocked him back, Draxum smirked. “Alright, let’s go.” He allowed Raph to pull him toward the swirling blue portal, which Leo was maintaining with relative ease.

“Alright you two, in you go.” Leo gestured toward the portal.

Raph pushed Draxum into it, heedless of his shout of protest at the sudden movement. He then looked to Leo. “We go in together?”

Leo nodded, grasping Raph’s hand and leaping into the portal just before it closed with a pop.

“NOOOOO!” Foot Recruit ran to the spot where her enemies had disappeared, stomping on the place in a vain attempt of following them. She was so close! The turtles, Baron Draxum, and Lou Jitsu were in her grasp! Oh, and that girl with the pigtails who ruined her brownie operation. Her plan had been foolproof! She looked at her assembly of ninja, shoulders sagging as the notion of defeat weighed down on her. Next time, she would have a better plan for her next encounter with Lou Jitsu and his family. Victory was still hers to claim. She just had to be patient.

A slow smirk formed on her face as she walked toward her master. Wielding the ring on her finger, Foot Recruit willed the beast to place her on his shoulder. “Come, Foot Clan. Back to base. We have some planning to do.”

With that, the group made their way to their hideout. Along the way, their leader cackled under her breath at the ideas the filled her mind. She would get those turtles yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh…

That was the first and only thought to cross his mind. That and…pain. Pain everywhere.

Mikey’s brain felt fuzzy. He couldn’t remember what happened or where he was. All he could think of was how much he hurt.

Attempting to move even a little caused too much pain. Trying to move his arm, Mikey only managed a twitch of his fingers. A weak groan escaped his lips, a wince breaking out over his features. Man, if he could just open his eyes then he could figure out what was going on and why he hurt so much.

Soft pressure could be felt on his chest, so light he barely sensed it. Regardless, the feeling was nice. It anchored him, helped focus his senses on the here and now.

‘Okay eyes,’ he thought to himself. ‘Time to open up.’

After much struggle, Mikey finally forced his eyes to open. Squinting to adjust to the muted lighting of the room he was in, Mikey slowly turned his head to take in his surroundings. Where was he?

The pressure on his chest began to move in slow circles, enticing him to turn his head to his left. Worried eyes bound by purple met his. “D-Donnie…”

“Hey…” Donnie placed his free hand on Mikey’s cheek, lightly rubbing it with his thumb. “How are you feeling?”

Sucking in a shaky breath, Mikey spoke, a whimper escaping as he did. “I-It hurts… Ev-Everyth…ing… hurts…”

Donnie sighed. “I know, buddy. I’ve been trying to help with your pain management. I was hoping to get it just right before you woke up, but here we are.”

Nodding, Mikey moved to sit up, forgetting how much moving hurt. He hissed, falling back and curling on his side. Man, that was a bad idea!

“Michael! Are you alright?” Donnie held Mikey’s shoulder, trying to see his face. “You have to be more careful. Your body needs more time to heal.”

Before Mikey could voice a response, Leo barged into the room sporting his signature blue-striped pajamas. “Mikey!! Oh Miguel, you are awake!” Leo dove toward the bed, engulfing the smaller turtle into a tight hug. While it hurt, agitating every wound on his body, Mikey melted into his sibling’s warmth. The comfort and familiarity soothed the box turtle.

“Boy is it good to see you awake, Mikey,” Leo said as he squeezed his brother tighter. “The past two days have been hell-”

“Wh-What?!” Mikey jerked back from Leo, staring at him with wide eyes. “I-I’ve been out for two…two days?!”

Leo was taken aback by the outburst, looking to Donnie in confusion. “Wha- you didn’t tell him? And didn’t bother to wake us up so we knew he was finally awake?”

Donnie glanced at Leo, shrugging, “I didn’t feel it was necessary to overwhelm him so soon after waking up. I had to make sure he was okay first, Leon. Only then would I bring you guys in to smother him.”

Looking back and forth between his brothers, Mikey sat up further into a proper sitting position. Ignoring the twinge of pain that shot through his chest, the box turtle grabbed Leo’s and Donnie’s wrists in the hope of stopping their growing argument. The quarreling brothers looked toward Mikey, faces shameful.

“L-Listen guys. I’m not-not mad. I’m just g-glad you guys are o-ok-kay…” Breathing slightly heavier from exertion, Mikey stared intently at each of them. They knew he was serious.

Sighing, Donnie gave Mikey’s hand a squeeze. “Okay, I’m sorry for whatever I need to be sorry for.”

Leo rolled his eyes at Donnie’s semi-apology. “And I’m sorry for overreacting a bit. I’m just excited to see you awake, Mikey.” He smiled, letting go of Mikey’s hand as he stood up. “Wait ‘til the others find out. They’re so gonna flip.”

Mikey grinned. “I can’t w-wait to see th-them, too. Yo, Don.” Mikey looked to the genius turtle. “C-Can I go out the-ere? Pleee-aaassee.” His voice cracked, but his eyes remained fixated on his brother.

“Sigh. I suppose you could with support. I would discourage the idea of walking, though,” Donnie admonished.

“Well…th-then…” Mikey stuck out his lower lip. “C-Could I…be…carried by one of…m-my awesome big bros…?”

Leo chuckled. “You sure know how to bend us to your will, don’t you?” He gently scooped Mikey into his arms, ensuring he remained covered with a blanket. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Giggling softly, Mikey nestled into his brother’s chest. The sound of the steady beat of Leo’s heart soothed him, causing his eyes to slide shut. “’S what little bros do…y’know?”

Leo smiled and headed out of Donnie’s room, where Mikey had been closely monitored by the resident genius. Donnie followed them into the media room, where the rest of their family had fallen asleep. Why Leo insisted on living in his pjs was beyond Donnie’s comprehension, but he felt it was better not to bring it up.

Upon their entry, Leo shouted a greeting, startling the sleeping group awake. April jumped off the arm of the recliner, posed in a fighting stance. “Leo!” Her annoyance melted into surprise then gave way to excitement. “Mikey! Oh my gosh, you’re awake!”

The other three turned toward the youngest turtles. Raph was off the ground and at Leo’s side in seconds, face almost uncomfortably close to Mikey’s. “Dude are you okay?! You scared us half to death!”

Flinching at the volume of their voices, Mikey’s head sunk partially into his shell. “Y-Yeah…I guess?”

“Raph, back off!” Donnie pushed the larger turtle back a bit, staring at him sternly. “Ever hear of personal space, big guy?”

Embarrassed, Raph took a step back. “Sorry.”

Leo stepped further into the room, standing in front of the worn-down recliner. “Look who’s awake, Dad.”

Splinter stood in his chair, reaching out a hand to touch his youngest’s shoulder. “Orange… I am so glad you are better. How do you feel, my son?”

Head popping out, Mikey looked at his father. The genuine concern on his face, though rare, was heart-rending. Overcome with emotion and pain, Mikey’s eyes welled. Tears slid down his face as he grabbed hold of Splinter’s arm. “D-Dad…”

Seeing it as his cue, Leo bent forward as Splinter sat to accept the youngest in his lap. Nodding his thanks, Splinter held Mikey close. He shushed his son, thumbing tears off his bruised cheeks. It had all just been too much for Mikey to handle at once. First waking up to excruciating pain, then finding out he had been unconscious for two days, followed by emotional responses from his family… It was too much.

His body hurt with more intensity than it had when he woke up, thus increasing the sobs that ripped out of his throat. His chest felt inflamed, leading him to wheeze and shudder.   
A warm hand touched his shell, rubbing in soothing circles. Mikey barely registered anything past that, face buried in his father’s robe.

After several minutes, the presence at his shell calmed Mikey enough to open his eyes and glance over his shoulder. Gasping and choking on the thickness in his throat, Mikey felt fresh tears fill his eyes.

“D-Draxum?”

The yokai merely continued his gentle rubbing, staying silent so he didn’t further agitate the broken turtle. Needing answers and wanting to stop seeming like a big baby, Mikey struggled to turn fully toward Draxum. He sat with his shell against his father’s shoulder, the old rat rubbing his arm softly.

“Draxum… Why are y-you here? What h-happened to you? Last I s-saw…you were sma-ashed into a b-building.”

Draxum sighed, dropping his hand. “When I regained consciousness, I was alone. I feared for your safety, so I called April and she brought Lou Jitsu with her. We traced the carnage of your battle to the apartment, which is where we found you four nearly destroyed by the Shredder.” His face hardened as he mentioned the name. “I-I could not bear to see what they had done to you. I knew it was my fault for not protecting you as a father should. I almost… I almost lost you…son.”

Eyes going impossibly wide, Mikey grabbed Draxum’s arm. “What- What did you c-call me?”

Smiling faintly, Draxum patted his hand. “You are my son. I see it now. You four, while created to be warriors to bring destruction to the human world, are my children. I should have realized it sooner, especially after our trip to the Hidden City. I am sorry for acting so indifferently toward you until now.”

Breaking into a wide grin, Mikey flung himself at Draxum with his arms wrapped around his neck. “I’m s-so happy! Our family is f-finally whole!”

The others chuckled at Mikey’s behavior, all glad to see a true smile on his face.

Donnie then rattled off a list of Mikey’s injuries at the younger’s insistence that included: black eye, split lip, bruised sternum (deep-tissue contusion), cracked rib, sprained ankle, and a smattering of bruises everywhere, especially his face.

After a dose of pain medication and a change into his pjs, Mikey settled into the beanbag chair on the ground with his foot propped on a pillow and a blanket around his shoulders with another on his lap. Donnie had a small fear of him catching a cold from the rain he spent too much time in while having a traumatic experience.

Raph sat down beside him, hand him a mug of hot chocolate that was topped with a mini-mountain of marshmallows. Mikey grinned and inhaled the scent of liquid happiness. “Hot chocolate fixes everything,” he said as he took the first sip.

Nodding in agreement, Raph followed suit. “Well said, Small Fry. Well said.”

Giggling, Mikey stared at the screen as a Jupiter Jim movie began to play. Not long after, Leo and Donnie joined them, creating a turtle pile. Leo laid his head on the edge Mikey’s beanbag with his legs on Raph’s lap. Donnie climbed onto the beanbag beside Mikey, holding him close so they would both fit comfortably. Mikey threw his lap blanket over Donnie’s legs, snuggling close without moving his injured foot.

Comfortable in each other’s presence, the four brothers relaxed to watch their favorite – don’t tell Splinter – movie star take on alien forces with his trusty sidekick.  
Mikey couldn’t help but smile, glad he not only had his brothers, but his extended family. They could all take care of each other, and Mikey was just happy to have his family whole. Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Major fluff, right? Just what we need before the new episodes rip our hearts to shreds. I may even write some bonus content about the two days that Mikey was unconscious. I might give you a glimpse into the family finally warming up to Draxum and treating him as one of their own. We shall see.


End file.
